Doom: Tei Tenga
by ZerpPsyche
Summary: It takes place about a marine who was recently transferred from USMC on earth to UAAF (United Aerospace Armed Forces) which it's contractor was United Aerospace Corporation. He is transferred to a planet in the Ross system called 'Tei Tenga' and introduced to a prototype teleportal that was used in later in the Incident that Buddy Dacote went through.


Doom: Tei Tenga

By Jaron Bruyere

Chapter 1: Shores of Tei Tenga

I am Private Carmine Brad; also my nickname is known by most as "Carnage". I was recently transferred from USMC on earth to a space military division called United Aerospace Armed Forces. I was sent to United Aerospace Corporation which is a military contractor and I was trained by UAAF and learnt about their weapons, and trained rigorous amounts of hours in holding various weapons such as a prototype weapon known as Mk908, but mostly referred to as the "Plasma Rifle" and something called the BFG8000 (That weapon kicked ass, but highly unstable). Anyways I didn't write in this log entry to boast about my meaningless life, and its little trivial bullshit. I wanted to speak what the hell really went down after I was transported from my training post to a Planet in the Ross 154 System called "Tei Tenga"

I arrived to Tei Tenga through a space shuttle it took 4 month expedition, but finally I was here everything seemed great being on a different planet. I went through Security checkpoints and overheard various people speaking about an 'excavation site' and harnessing some materials that could lead to a major leap in technology; I think they were scientists, I'm not sure I'm just a marine. I finally made it to the main receptionist and greeted me and gave me a PDA and told me to leave my luggage beside his desk so it can go through security.

The PDA was loaded with videos on what UAC was doing at Tei Tenga they were harvesting a very violate combustible mineral from its crusts they nick named it "Fire Dust". This "Fire Dust" could be a good mineral asset to UAC's prototype teleportation technology and that this could lead decades, maybe even centuries into the future. I was watching the video sitting in the lobby and I heard a 'SMS' like tone and said I received an email. It said "Come to see me soldier" this was sent by Sergeant William Dacote and there was an attachment file with directions.

I followed the directions and met with Sergeant W. Dacote I was given a very important assignment supposedly, it sounded like newbie shit. I was assigned the excavation post within Tei Tenga's crust. They were mining this supposedly explosive chemical compound kind of made me paranoid. I worked at the security checkpoint checking each person who entered and left seeing if they had authorization. It lead to a few very interesting conversations as I spoke to one guy that was a Supervisor over the miners he mentioned to me that they were working on a machine that could teleport anything such as supplies, workers, which would be a major asset for UAAF and making my job easier. At this point I wasn't aware that they were making this machine on this very same planet that they were harvesting this mineral.

After a few months had passed by while working on Tei Tenga and there was a major Assembly about that they finally had designed a fully functional prototype of this machine and there was a demonstration given as one of the Scientists on the project walked through the teleporter and became almost like a pink mist then disappeared. Everyone was alarmed as the scientist didn't come back through the other teleporter that was connected to the one he walked into. An hour as passed then finally the Scientist came through, but it was just his torso and looked like something gigantic mauled him. The assembly was quickly cut off and everyone was designated to go back to their quarters and posts. So I returned to my post everyone else was spooked out and rumors, and lies were being passed around and lots of mention of religious mumbo-jumbo that the teleport had opened a portal to 'hell' as if…

I was finally given time off to rest as I worked the same post for 5 months straight sleeping on a cot within my post, my back ached, and I was tired. I eventually made it to my living quarters and saw another cot, but oddly this one seemed more comfortable without people interrupting my sleep due to being the one operating the checkpoint in and out of the excavation site. I instantly slept when my head hit the pillow….

Chapter 2: Hurt Me Plenty

Hello thank you for reading my fan fiction; I will continue writing this if the reviews are good, or i'll work on something else.


End file.
